Chilled
by last-ang3l
Summary: Helping a Malfoy was never easy. And because of this, Hermione found her heart frozen. Literally. And just when the Slytherin Prince has finally learned to take a second look on the MudBlood, drastic changes happened to her. R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

_Summary: Helping a Malfoy was never easy. And because of this, Hermione found her heart frozen. Literally. And just when the Slytherin Prince has finally learned to take a second look on the MudBlood, drastic changes happened to her. She forgot what it means to feel. Would he be able to return Hermione back before her heart completely melts?_

* * *

**Chilled **

_**Prologue**_

- Hermione's POV -

"Crucio," I heard myself say, pointing my wand onto Draco. I wanted to stop myself but couldn't. I strived hard but still failed. An imperius curse was used upon me and I can do nothing but battle with myself and Lucius Malfoy. I can't believe a father would do this to his own son. I watched helplessly as Draco dropped on the ground with pain I never wanted to inflict on anybody, especially on him. Ever since he changed his mind about You-Know-Who, I developed something for him. But right now? I shouldn't be thinking about that. I had to do something. I wanted to scream for help but there's nobody and another thing, I couldn't. The final battle has started and we're trapped inside the Malfoy Manor. This was all after he leaked the information he garnered while spying on the death-eaters. He told Professor Dumbledore all about their plans, excluding his own. Draco did everything he could to detain Lucius onto meeting his master. This was a part of his plan. Me, on the other hand, was not a part of it. Professor Dumbledore found out what Draco was planning and sent me to stop him.

I stopped infront of the Malfoy Manor. I didn't know how to get inside but in some brilliant way, I was able to. There was a long staircase upwards. Besides that, there were different passageways, left and right. A passageway led to another. I was confused and careful, careful not to be seen by anyone. I was, after all, not invited and most definitely not welcome in this place. I was thinking deep. But before I was able to get an answer, I felt a presence behind me. I slowly turned about.

"Narcissa." I said, holding my wand quite tight. I wasn't trying to hide it from her. Sooner or later, she would, of course, take out her own. She took a step near me.

"Lower your wand," she said.

Right, like I would fall for that. I gripped my wand even tighter and a bit higher for her to see I was not about to back down.

"Do you want to see my son or not? I know you will not believe this but I'm on your side. I'll show you where they are." A sincere but frightened look was plastered on her face.

"Good actress." I muttered. "But if you're really that nice and trust worthy, bring me there with me holding my wand."

"If that suits you best." she said, simply.

What? No protest? I can't believe this. "Okay." I just blurted. "But be sure to make it fast."

Along the way, she told me that Lucius already knew that Draco had turned against You-Know-Who and it won't be long until he does something to Draco. Surely, she thought of saving her son but she was not as skillful as his husband. She would only endanger his son's life more than it already was. She needed an ally. She was about to call for one when she saw me. And when she did, I guess she saw an ally aura around me and brought me to where the two other Malfoys were.

We barged inside. I was holding my wand. And so was Narcissa. We saw Draco trying his best to stand up after being thrown away with a powerful spell. His body had cuts all over him.

"Narcissa!" Luicius' voice was all that could be heard.

"Expell-" she was not able to continue.

"Crucio." Lucius muttered.

Narcissa cried of pain and fell on the ground. I was struck with fear. I didn't know what to do. I was telling myself to stop him but I was also questioning myself if I could. I wanted to run away but snapped back to reality. I had to do something.

"Expelliar-" I, too, was not able to continue.

"Imperio." Lucius pointed his wand at me.

"No!" I heard Draco say.

"No?" Lucius said, threateningly.

He made me do the cruciatus curse on his own son. That was the time I muttered the word "Crucio". I was still striving hard to fight the curse but I was having a hard time doing it. I was already losing hope. I was already giving up. I imagined myself suffering the same fate. I don't want to die yet, please. I have plans. I haven't even started my 7th Year at Hogwarts yet.

It was like a god heard my plea. Narcissa blurted the words "Avada Kedavra" while her wand pointed at Lucius. He fell on the ground. I was freed from the curse. Narcissa, on the other hand, was shaky. After that, she passed out. I ran onto her. Dead. That's what she is now. Tears started to flow from my eyes. It maybe because of the suppressed fear I felt earlier but to me, it was because I felt as if I just lost someone near me, someone I knew for a long time.

I heard a moan. It was from Draco. I ran onto his side. He was still in pain from the cruciatus curse. His body had blood all over. Luckily, I brought a healing potion. I had him drink it. He did drink it, with big effort. Slowly, some of the wounds vanished. But it looked more as if nothing happened. It was not enough. What am I supposed to do? If this doesn't stop, he'd die. And I don't want that. I want him alive. I want him to be able to live a happy life.

"Hold on." I said, not trying to hold back tears. I thought hard. He only had little time left. Healing potion did not help. And so as the healing spells. I had nothing left to do. This was my last resort.

"Efila."

* * *

Author's Note: So that's it for the prologue of my second stroy, Chill. I hope you all like it. Give me reviews! Thanks for reading! Oh, and "Efila" would be explained in the next chapter. Take Care! ) 


	2. Chapter 1 The Spell

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Helping a Malfoy was never easy. And because of this, Hermione found her heart frozen. Literally. And just when the Slytherin Prince has finally learned to take a second look on the MudBlood, drastic changes happened to her. She forgot what it means to feel. Would he be able to return Hermione back before her heart completely melts?

- - - - -  
"Hold on." I said, not trying to hold back tears. I thought hard. He only had little time left. Healing potion did not help. And so as the healing spells. I had nothing left to do. This was my last resort.

"Efila"  
- - - - -

Chapter 1- The Spell

My sixth year at Hogwarts would soon be over. In a few days, our summer vacation would begin. Summer vacation entails a lot of fun. Last summer, we went abroad. And by we, I mean my family. We went to Japan. Okinawa, to be exact. It was a great experience but we were only there for a number of days. After that, we went back home. I spent the rest of the first half of my summer vacation basically doing nothing. The other half, I spent with Harry and Ron at the Burrow. We had loads of enjoyable experience especially that time when Ron told me he found out a spell that could tame my hair. He asked me if he could try it and before I was able to give out a "no", he already said the words. My hair stuck to each other like glue. Much to my delight, shampoo and water didn't work against the stickiness. And because of that, Ron and I had a fight. But since I was a good friend, I forgave him afterwards. In return, he gave me different fashion spell magazines. I had to read three of them before I was able to find one that could return my hair back to normal. It wasn't all that bad because after using that spell, my hair had become better. My old bushy hair turned into soft waves that framed my face just below my shoulders.

'Memories...' I said to myself. 'If only I could have a nice summer vacation like that once more.' But that, right now, is impossible. Talks about the possible outbreak of the final battle are all over the place. Many are preparing themselves. Some are searching for a possible hiding place. And me? Well, here I am, inside the school library, trying to find some spells that could possibly help me in the final battle. I already talked to my parents. I can't just leave everybody here. I have to stay and fight with everything I could. Everything depends on that battle. Everything and everyone is involved.

I opened the book before me and a spell caught my attention.

"Efila." It said. "Efila is a spell that could give the user's life onto another person. By using this, the life left in the user's heart would be transferred to the other witch or wizard's heart. If this spell is used to a witch or wizard who is dying, their life would be saved. If it is used to a weakened witch or wizard, it would strengthen them. If in some way it is used to a witch or wizard in good condition, the spell would have no effect on them."

'This is good. How come nobody I know uses it?' I asked myself. My question was then answered.

"But anyone who uses it, whether for a dying, weakened or for a witch or wizard in perfect condition, would lose his or her life. Life loss would not happen immediately after using the spell. At first, it would literally turn the user's heart into ice. This ice would temporarily perform the duties a real heart must do. But this heart-turned-ice is said to melt after two weeks. After that, of course, with no heart inside of the user, he or she would surely die. While under those two weeks, side effects are expected. The user would have incapability to feel anything. This means that the user would not be able to feel sadness, loneliness, happiness, excitement, hurt, love and any kind of feeling."

It was just like yesterday when I found out about this spell. Never did once did I think of using this to anybody, especially on Draco. I know I'm not supposed to do this. But it's already done. I already said it.

"Efila." That's what I said. It repeated itself over and over inside my head for what seemed like a hundred times. In just a few minutes or seconds maybe, I would forget how to feel. Does this mean I would forget my feelings for this man before me? Would I forget how to love? What kind of person would I be? Would this be the end of "me"? But more importantly, in two weeks time, I would die. And probably, no one would notice this heroic deed I did.

I was in the middle of thinking about my dreams that I cannot possibly reach anymore. I tried to imagine myself what would I turn out to be if I didn't use this spell. Would I be an Auror? A Hogwarts teacher? Well, I wouldn't know. But one thing's for sure. If I didn't use this spell, Draco would die. And I would, too. Maybe not physically, but emotionally. So I guess this was a good decision after all.

I looked at Draco lying just a few centimeters away from me. He was still in deep pain, but not for long I guess. By doing what I did, it would save him. Leaving him afterwards will sure be hard for me to do. But then again, would it? I wouldn't be able to feel anything right? I would soon forget this feeling I have for him and would soon forget the reason I have no doubts in doing this. And that's also the reason why, like what I've said earlier, this was a good decision after all. Draco doesn't know about my feelings. I never got to tell him beforehand. Well, there was simply no use of doing so. He would in no way feel the same way for me. In this way, I would be able to show my love for him though it requires my life to do so. So this is it, no turning back.

"Goodbye, everyone." I whispered. "Goodbye, Draco."

I wasn't sure if a single tear fell from my left orb after giving out those words but I was sure that I felt a freezing sensation all over me. Enormous pain was what I felt. I mean, what would you expect to feel if your life gets sucked out? At that moment, I didn't know if I was breathing or not. I didn't even know if I was thinking or if I was even doing anything. I was unsure of myself. 'Did I cry?' I asked myself. And if I did, was it for the internal pain I got from the spell or was it from the hurt that comes from knowing I would soon leave everyone I cared for and treasured? After that, it was all black. I passed out.

- Draco's POV -

I watched as my father pointed his wand onto my mom. He used cruciatus curse upon her. A normal husband wouldn't even dare to do so. But then again, my dad was different. He's the evil of all evil. I could even compare him to that sick Voldemort. Everything since the day he forced me to be a death-eater, I loathed him. Yes, I am proud to be a Slytherin. But not all Slytherins have to be a spawn of that wretched demon. But I'm not afraid of him. Not of my father, not even Voldemort.

The moment I got the mark of a death-eater, I already died. That's why the danger of going against them doesn't bring me any fear inside of me. I am ready to give everything I can to never let them win this battle. For three months, I spied on them. I acted as if I was on their side. But I wasn't. I turned against them even before. I never wanted to be one of them. I told Dumbledore every bits of detail I knew about them and their plans. He, of course, didn't want me to get involved at first. I was too young to spy on them, that's what he said. But I knew better. That was the only thing left for me to do. I wanted all of these to end. And if that means holding myself up as bait, then I'd definitely be willing to take my chances.

My mom dropped onto the ground. I was trying my best to stand up straight and get a good hold of my wand once more. I'm not going to let him do this to her. I have to defend her. I'm her son and she's all I've got. I saw Hermione lift her wand. She was trying her best to look all courageous but her eyes gave herself away. They always do. As she tried to perfectly perform a spell, my father immediately stopped her.

"Imperio."

"No!" That's what I said.

Then, Hermione faced me.

"Crucio." she said.

I dropped once again onto the ground. I felt pain all over my body. The spell was definitely a torturing spell, no doubt about it. I couldn't describe the feeling I had. All I know is that I've felt this before. Lucius used this against me not very long ago. He was telling me to meet his master one night. I told him I still had schoolwork to finish. He got mad at me. Well, he always does. But at that time, he got really mad. Not only because I was not obeying him but also because he found out I lost against Potter once more in a dueling contest we had at school. He said I was not worthy of being a death-eater. Well, I was thinking the same thing. Then, the spell hit me.

"Avada Kedavra." It was a weak voice coming from my mother that halted all my despicable memories given by my father. It was used against him. He's dead, finally. I was sure, at that time that I wasn't a bit poignant about it. As a matter of fact, I was relieved and glad he was.

Hermione got out of the imperius curse and I was as soon out of the cruciatus curse she was made to do under that spell. How I wish pain would go away as fast as a snap but it was different in my case. I was swimming in the pool of pain. I moaned. Hermione came running towards me. She looked worried, or half-worried, to make it more realistic. She couldn't have worried for me. She just couldn't. She got out from her pocket a small bottle that I assumed contained potion. She had me drink it. It healed some of my wounds but it wasn't enough to get me out of the pool I was talking about earlier. She looked even more worried, I guess. My eyes were becoming blurry. I was starting to lose consciousness.

"Efila." An angel-voiced lady said.

I felt like cold water was splashed against me and flowed inside my body. It was refreshing. It felt great. I never felt this way before. It was like... life.

Then, I passed out.

- - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Okay, so did the spell work? Was Draco saved? Well, you've got to give me reviews to be able to find out in the next chapter! Give it quick while I'm still under summer vacation... Haha! THANKS a million for reading and I hope you all like this one. Tata! )

Just a note: Everyone's welcome to e-mail me. Haha! lastangel007 


End file.
